paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Haunted House
"The Haunted House" is the second episode of the first season of Life in Adventure Bay. Life in Adventure Bay episodes Previous: Meet Archie Next: Ready, Steady, Go! The episode starts showing Bernie and Ryder going to Archie's. Ryder: Bernie! When I told you to buy something for Archie I didn't mean this! Bernie: Why? Everyone would like a dead grasshopper as a gift. (Upstairs) Bernie: This is for you Archie. Archie: What is it? Bernie: A dead grasshopper. I killed it for you today in the prairie. Eat it know while it's fresh. Archie: Ok... Come in. Daniel is also here. I have ordered Chinese. I hope you like it. Bernie: Of course we like it, because Chinese might contains melted grasshoppers. Ryder: Stop with the grasshoppers!!!! Archie: I want to talk you about something I found today. Daniel: What is it? Archie: I found a book under of some wood planks in the floor and it was telling the story of this house. At late 19th century, a man used to live here, in a wooden house. After he died, his ghost haunted the wooden house. After some years, two boys went in the house to explore it. And they never got out. After that, mayor Grover Goodway decided to demolish the house and build this block of flats on it. And the ghost hadn't had anywhere to go, so it haunted one apartment in this block of flats. The apartment I moved in. Daniel: Wait. Was this man called Stanley Robinson? Archie: Yes. Daniel: Don't worry. It's just an old legend. Ryder: We've heard about it a thousand times. Bernie: And each time it was the same boring. Archie: Wait. Did you just tell that I'm boring? Bernie: Yes. Maybe. Archie: Hold me! I'll kill him! Bernie: It was just a joke. Why do you want to kill me? Daniel: Hold on Archie. Archie: OK!!!!!!! But I want you to know that I hate your boring jokes! Bernie: Ryder. Do something. He just told that I'm boring. (The ring bells so they are forced to stop fighting) Archie: The food is here. Bernie: Go open! What are you waiting for? I'm hungry to death! (They finished food, Ryder, Bernie and Daniel left the house and Archie fell asleep. Suddenly, around 3 a.m. Archie wakes up from a strange noise) Unknown strange voice: Booooooooo!!! Booooooooo!!!! Archie: What the hell is this? (He goes towards the kitchen. Then he falls on the floor and the whole house starts moving up and down) Archie: I'll call Ryder! We might waked up Robinson with our fight. (Ryder wakes up panicked after his phone starts ringing in the middle of the night Ryder: Yeah? Archie: Ryder! Help! Ryder: Archie? What is it? Archie: Do you remember when you were telling me that I can call you when I'm in trouble? Ryder: Yes. Archie: Ok then. Come to my house right now! Something really strange is happening and I think that Robinson has something to do with all this. Ryder: Who Robinson? Stanley? Archie: Yes! Ryder: I told you. It's just a legend. Everything is in your imagination. You might had a bad dream. Archie: Ryder! I know what's imaginary and what is real! And that's real! Come quickly! Unknown strange voice: BOOOOOOO!!!! BOOOOOOO!!!! Ryder: What was that? Archie: It sounds from my kitchen! and everything is moving up and down! Ryder: Ok! This might be a serious problem! I'm coming! (At Archie's) Archie: Thanks for coming. I don't know what to do. Luckily the house stopped moving, but I can still hear the noise from the kitchen. Ryder: Don't worry. We'll find what it is. I'll search in the kitchen. You can start searching in the living room (After a while) Archie: Ryder, I found this. Ryder: A speaker! I think that someone is doing you a trick. And I know someone who might be awake and do tricks late at night. Archie: I think I know who you're talking about. Ryder: Ok. lets go out then and search everywhere to find him. (after almost half an hour and lot of searching) Ryder: I'm very tired... I don't know where he might be. Archie: We're both searching for Bernie. Right? Ryder: Yes. He is the only person who might be responsible. Archie: I think that I found him. Something is moving there! Ryder: It's just the wind Archie. I searched behind this tree. Archie: Not there. Inside that rubbish bin. Ryder: Wait a little. I see a head looking towards us from the rubbish bin. Bernie! We know it's you! Get out! Bernie: Ok. Fine. You caught me. Ryder: Why are you doing all this? Bernie: Well, I saw how scared was Archie when he read about the "haunted house" and I decided to do him a trick. But I'm not responsible for everything. I were just doing the "BOOOOO". I wasn't moving the house. It's impossible. Ryder: Yeah. You're right about that. Archie: What was it? Ryder: Surely it wasn't Robinson's or Bernie's job. It might was a small earthquake. Archie: Earthquake or not I don't feel safe inside this house. I'll move in one of the houses on the hills. I have already found one. Ryder: Ok. Do whatever you want. Bernie: Can we go now? I'm tired of all this tricks. Ryder: If you want go. I'm also going. Bye guys. EPISODE END Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon episode Category:Life in Adventure Bay Category:Story Category:Fanon Fanon Episodes Episodes Episode Category:Episode Fanon Stories Category:Fanon story Category:Fanon Storys Category:Fanon Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories